Metroid XII: Pirate Prison
by loz-269
Summary: Samus has been attacked by pirates. She follows them and finds a prison the pirates have to keep people out of their way.
1. Breaking In

Metroid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Metroid series. Everything your about to  
see is Copywriten to Nintendo!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
One day, Samus was in her ship oiling her suit when there was a crash.  
She jumped to her feet and raced to the cockpit and saw that space  
pirates were on her tail. She charged the weapons up to max then she  
slowed down her ship so that the pirates would get infronf of her.  
She blasted her cannons! Millions of lasers came shotting out of her  
cannons.   
  
The space pirates were hit bad and flew down to a planet near by.  
They released small Metroids in pods as they flew. Samus followed them, not  
knowing the Metroids were their and smashed into them. The Metroids atttached  
to her ship.  
  
Samus: The Metroids must have mutated. I didn't think they could suck electrical  
energy!  
  
The Metroids drained Samus ship dry when Samus emerged from her ship. She  
charged a cannon beam and a bright light of yellow blasted through space and hit  
a Metroid. It flew off into space. Samus then shot the other two off and they were  
left stranded, floating in space.  
  
Samus got back in her ship and flew down to the planet were the pirates had landed.  
They had landed in a prison. Samus landed a few hills back from the prison.  
Samus hated being detected. She jumped out of her ship and walked over so that she  
could see the prison.  
  
Samus: This place is like a grassland and forest with a fair amount popullation  
of pirates. This place has a prison with heavy guard. Computer, identify planet.  
  
Computer: Wait one moment. Searching.....  
30 seconds later  
Computer: Tallon XII  
  
Samus: Tallon twelve.  
  
She set out through the forst blowing vines and tall grass at some times. When  
she got clost enough to the prison, she took out her scan visor to search for  
a weak point in the wall. None could be found. The scanner said the wall   
was about 5 feet thick. It would take her forever to get through that!  
She looked around and found the entrance to the prison.  
  
Samus: Oh the usual. Highly charged laster canon about six guards, why can't they  
think of something else. They know I can blow them to bits.  
  
Samus loaded her cannon with two missles and fired. Boom! A dead space pirate came  
flying at Samus but she doged it. She walked up to the entrance. Everything had been  
blown up except for the door.  
  
Samus: Time to use my new C4 charges.  
  
She planted the C4 around the door. She ran off 20 feet away and triggered the  
explosives. After a huge roar of fire she got up and saw that the door and some of the wall  
had been blown several feet in every direction. A piece of the door was laying right next  
to Samus.  
  
Samus: When will they ever learn to build stronger doors.  
  
She walked through the rumble and saw Space Pirates surrond her. They all looked at her.  
  
Space Pirate: He doesn't look so tough.  
  
That really insalts Samus.  
  
Samus: I'm a she.  
  
She loaded her cannon and blew away the pirate.  
  
Space Pirate: Get her!  
  
There was a sudden blast of laser fire but Samus dodged by rolling into a ball. All  
the laser shots went directly over her. Since she was surronded by pirates that were  
formed in a circle. The lasers hit all the other pirates and the pirates flews down to  
the ground with the wind knocked out of them. Samus got up and planted a C4 in the center of the  
circle. Ths pirates weren't dead, yet. Samus ran into the prison and blew the C4. Every single  
pirate that cornered her were dead. The bodies flew every where. But Samus was in.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Samus' Abilities:  
  
Suit:  
Varia suit  
  
Visor(s):  
Scan Visor  
Thermal Visor  
  
Weapon(s):  
Power Beam  
Wave Beam  
Ice Beam  
  
Morph Ball:  
Deactivated  
  
Misc:  
Missle Launcher  
Grapple Beam  
C4 Charges 


	2. Dern

Metroid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Metroid series. Everything your about to  
see is Copywriten to Nintendo!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Samus snuck around the hallways and corridors of this prison. When she saw a  
pirate walk by, she hid in a corner then blasted him as he passed. You see  
at first glance of Samus, the pirates would trigger an alarm which would leave  
Samus out numbered.  
  
As she was walking by a cell she saw a man with a similar suit as her's. His  
weapons had been deactivated but his suit looked the same.  
  
Samus in thoughts: I thought my suit was one of a kind! The only one!  
  
She looked into the cell again and saw the man walk up to her.  
  
Man faintly: Get..... ou..... here!  
  
Samus: What!?!  
  
Man: Get me out of here!  
  
Samus looked around to see if there was a switch to unlock his cell. The saw a panel.  
She went over to it and scanned it with here scanner. The cell door opened.  
  
Man: Thanks! What's your name?  
  
Samus: Samus.  
  
Man: Famous bounty hunter. Hm... I see. What are you doing here?  
  
Samus: A couple space pirates attacked my ship and I followed them down here. How'd  
you get in there?  
  
Man: I did the same thing. Trying to get in this prison but they found me and captured  
me.  
  
Samus: What's your name?  
  
Man: Agent Dern.  
  
Samus: I see. Hey! You where working on the metroid experiments right?  
  
Dern: Yah. Hey could you reactivate my gun.  
  
Samus: Sure, but how.  
  
Dern: Blast your plasma beam into my cannon.  
  
Samus did so and Dern's gun recharged.  
  
Dern: Thanks! Currently I have the power beam.  
  
Samus: That's it! But that's only the basic weapon!  
  
Dern: I know! I just got this suit a while ago!  
  
Samus: Is that all you have active?  
  
Dern: Yes.  
  
Samus: Uh! Well, my morph ball mode has malfunctioned.  
  
Dern: Let's work together to save these people. If we do it alone, where bound  
toget captured.  
  
Samus: All right.  
  
They both set off on there mission freeing several civilians and warriors. After  
rescuing many of these people, they couldn't go anywhere without being detected.  
The group went to the ship bay or hanger and stole some of the pirates ships.  
Together, Samus and Dern went off to save more people.  
  
Samus: So the pirates are testing to see if the metroids can be used as wepons now.  
  
Dern: Yeah. The pirate have now developed a device that lets them control the metroids.  
  
Samus: What!?! Control them!  
  
Dern: Yeah, it's dangerous.  
  
While they were talking, a space pirate saw them and started the alarm.  
  
Alarm: Intruders in section 1A5! Repeat! Intruders in section 1A5!  
  
Samus: Oh, no! We have been spotted.  
  
Dern: Run!  
  
After two minutes no space pirates had come to stop them.  
  
Samus: I thought they knew we where here. Where are they?  
  
Dern: I don't know.  
  
Just then a bunch of Metroid where floating infront of them.  
  
Samus: Damn!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Samus' Abilities:  
  
Suit:  
Varia suit  
  
Visor(s):  
Scan Visor  
Thermal Visor  
  
Weapon(s):  
Power Beam  
Wave Beam  
Ice Beam  
  
Morph Ball:  
Deactivated  
  
Misc:  
Missle Launcher  
Grapple Beam  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dern's Abilities:  
  
Suit:  
Power Suit  
  
Visor(s):  
Scan Visor  
  
Weapon(s):  
Power Beam  
  
Morph Ball:  
Activated  
Bombs   
  
Misc: 


End file.
